The present invention generally relates to systems for discharging urine from a urine collection bag and, more particularly, is concerned with apparatus and method for controlling the discharge of urine from a urine collection bag using an electrically operated valve means.
Disabled persons', particularly quadriplegics', ability to control even the most routine activities is greatly restricted due to their disability. This inability can be embarrassing, disconcerting and health threatening when it involves basic bodily functions, like urinating. To urinate quadriplegics must employ some type of externally located urine collection device. Typically, the urine collection device is composed of a urine collection bag connected to the quadriplegic by a catheter or like device. Since the urine collection bag can be discretely concealed on the quadriplegic's body and collects urine until it is intentionally emptied, the quadriplegic can interact in public with a level of comfort and without the fear of an uncontrollable discharge. This level of comfort is not without a limit, though.
Urine collection bags are commonly equipped with a drain tube and require a mechanical clamp, or like means, attached to the drain tube to control the discharge of urine from the urine collection bag. In order to discharge urine from the urine collection bag, the mechanical clamp must be manually opened. Quadriplegics due to their limited ability for movement, are often unable to independently open the mechanical clamp. Accordingly, in order to periodically discharge the urine collection bag, a quadriplegic is required to seek the aid or assistance of another person. This results in the restriction of a quadriplegic's freedom and independence, and embarrassment when such activity needs to occur in non-private surroundings. As an effect of the above-mentioned restriction and embarrassment, quadriplegics with urine collection bags frequently tend to drink less liquid which results in dehydration and subsequent serious physical problems associated therewith.
An apparatus for discharging urine from a urine collection bag utilizing an electrically operated valve is currently available. The electrically operated valve is attached to the drain tube of the urine collection bag at a point in close proximity or in direct contact with the user's leg and clothing. The electrically operated valve is opened by actuating an electrical switch which may be in the form of a toggle switch or a puff switch.
While this apparatus does alleviate the embarrassment involved with another person manually opening a mechanical clamp and does provide for more independent activity for the quadriplegic, its design and operation may result in unintentional discharge of urine, electrical problems such as exposure to live electrical power and burns, and discomfort and tissue damage to the user.
Consequently, a need exists for improvement in electrically controlling the discharge of urine from a urine collection bag which improvement would eliminate the drawbacks associated with such apparatus.